


Will you hang me out to dry? [Will you end my pain]

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Writing Prompts [Alec/Kayden] [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: When your fight scenes aren't even fight scenes.





	

"You should know better than anyone than to play us for stupid!" The leader of a group of males with two females gripped his fingers around Kayden's throat as he slammed him into a locker behind him; His right shoulder blade being dug into by the tab for a combination lock sticking out. Kayden struggled to free himself, though it didn't help that his feet was no where near the ground. The kids had been picking on-more like bullying-him for a while and weren't scared for a second when Kayden stated his brother was a dragon. Having the reaction of those around him, they didn't believe that dragons were real and this only caused the bullying to get worse. 

Even when Kayden brought in a picture of his brother as a dragon, they claimed that it was photo-shopped. Gritting his teeth together, Kayden was sure he could feel the male's fingernails digging into his skin. "Why don't we give him a second? That's the  _least_ we can do." One of the females spoke up. Her and Kayden had gotten into verbal altercations in the past, and they had history before that but now the two were just as much against each other as he was against the males. Beforehand he would've loved to have seen the ways her green eyes shined in the light but now they made him feel sick and they were seemed to only be filled with hatred towards him. Landing on his hands and knees, Kayden gasped for breath as the males conversed on what to do next; There was a bathroom right around the corner, but the lockers were also valuable resources.   
  
Seeing stars for a moment as a foot collided with his abdomen, Kayden groaned in pain as his arms struggled to hold him up. His body had grown weak as he had never had stamina to withstand a fight regardless but he sure wish he did. Feeling a hand grab each of his arms tightly in their grip, he tried to kick his way free as he was yanked up but watched helplessly as his feet were grabbed to prevent anymore struggling as one of the females opened the door to the restroom and they "tetris"ed their way through the door. The two males holding feet assumed it was clear and they left to guard the door along with the females outside and left the two holding his arms. One let go to prop open the stall door temporarily as Kayden took the opportunity and used his free fist to punch the remaining one in the face and high-tail it out of the restroom hoping he could make it past the "guards".   
  
Getting grabbed by one of the males by the back of his shirt, Kayden was yanked down onto the ground;The air getting knocked out of his lungs as it hurt to breathe momentarily. Throwing his foot up, he was able to kick the male attempting to grab him in the chest area which caused him to stumble and give a big enough opening for Kayden to get to his feet to run.  The two females took off after Kayden down the hall to prevent him from getting away so quickly. Catching himself as he began to stumble, one of the two managed to grip his arm and pull him towards her leaving him no chance to attack as he had always been taught not to hit females. Turning, he met those jade green eyes that felt like they could tear a hole through his soul-and as far as he was concerned, they already had long ago. 

"You know what to do!" One of the males yelled down the hall as they had begun their path back to the females to finish their business. Smirking, the other girl yanked open one of the unoccupied lockers and helped the other force him into the locker-or attempt to, at least. As much as he regretted it as he did it, he realized he couldn't give up just because they were females and he tried to kick his way free. His shirt didn't go without getting torn on the hooks on the inside on the way in and he was surprised his shoulder didn't get dislocated at the angle they shoved it in at though he was sure it'd be sore a few days. Hearing as the school doors opened only a few feet away, they all paused and looked over. 

Kayden slipped out of the locker but fell onto the floor. Turning his head to look, a smile grew on his face as he knew the person all too well. "Brother!"  Standing for a moment, the males and the two females processed the scene and realized that this must have been the supposed dragon of a brother he had claimed to have. Walking up to him, the leader of the group didn't feel fear for a moment after the male standing before him ripped off his jacket which showed black colored scales on their skin. "Haha, nice _fake_ scales you got there buddy. Tryin' to fool us as well?" Reaching to pick off one of the "fake" scales, the male was taken aback for a moment when the scale refused to peel off.   
  
Another male and one of the females walked up and attempted to pull off scales as well but were greeted by failure. "What kind of glue did you use? _Jeez_."   
"You're a dumbass for going this far to prove a fuckin' point, yo."   
"..Uh.. Guys.. I'm pretty confident that these.. aren't.. f-fake.." Now it all made sense as to why the scales weren't coming off. Stopping for a moment, they looked to each other and only when they met the male's eyes did the feeling of fear strike all of them at once. _"S-Shit y-yo! What the hell is wrong with this dude?!"_ Before they could let anything happen, they all didn't bother to hesitate as they turned on their heels and took off away from the male and away from Kayden; Fear being clearly written in the facial expressions and body language. 

Grabbing his bag, Kayden walked over to his brother as he tried to stifle his laughter. Never had he imagined that they would run like that and he wasn't concerned about what was next up their sleeve for once. He didn't feel like they'd bother him too much from that point on. 


End file.
